Summer Vacation: Chapter 1
by KidAtHeart1993
Summary: Basically To Kick off summer season maybe some romance read and see
1. Chapter 1

Summer Vacation

Chapt 1 the Move/Father's Day

It was the first day of summer Brittany called Alvin, he woke up and answered in a tired out voice "Hello"  
Brittany said good morning Alvy and she said we are moving and we need help we are moving down the street from you guys it totally slipped my mind Alvin please can your brothers and Dave help us move ? Alvin sat up "yes Britt let me wake them up we will be right over "he hung up and stretched and woke his brothers up "get up we need to help the girls and Ms Miller move , Simon stretched and yawned .

"Move why she say last minute " Theodore gotten up " okay Alvin " he got out of bed and woke Dave up " the Chipettes and Ms Miller need help to move " Dave woke up tired

"Okay "Alvin was dressed and the boys waited for Dave, a few minutes later it was an hour now Dave walked downstairs

"Let's go boys we will eat later "The boys followed Dave to Ms Miller's house  
Alvin knocked "we are here Britt what you want me and the guys to take in our cars to bring them over at your new house .Brittany handed Alvin the clothes my clothes Jeanette shown Simon her science equipment , Eleanor shown Theodore to her baking and cooking stuff  
the bowls filled their cars up and drove the girls to their new house as they looked both way went down the street on the left and parked "wow it's nice house it's bigger then your guys old house "

They helped the girls out and grabbed the boxes as Brittany opened the door to their new house. And they placed the boxes in the girl's rooms, they went back out of the house and went to get the rest of the light stuff and brought it to the house along with Dave bringing Ms miller home and they got a truck big enough to hold the furniture , Alvin helped Dave with the couch and tables , Simon and Theodore brought the love seats in the truck, Alvin took off his shirt "it's hot on the first day of summer " he lifted when his muscles flexed , Brittany was watching and spoke not a word . Jeanette giggled "Britt hello " Alvin placed the couch in the house and chuckled when he seen Brittany's face , he flexed again " what's a matter Britt can't resist " Brittany looked "I can to "

Jeanette and Eleanor laughed "yea right " Simon drank water he was wiping the sweat off his head and neck . Theodore was talking with Eleanor smiling.

Alvin chuckled again he drank water and went back inside to help Dave with the rest of the furniture placing it.

Simon sat down beside Jeanette as they shared a smoothie, Alvin finished helping Dave he sat beside Brittany still shirtless and drank water, and Brittany blushed and watched TV in the family room along with her sisters and the boys.

Dave helped Ms Miller to her bed and made her hot soup, Alvin wrapped his arms around Brittany, Simon and Jeanette was reading a book together, Theodore and Eleanor was making lemonade, Dave took a nap ms miller finished her soup and fell asleep in her bed resting.  
As the summer sun shined bright on the first day, as the time passed Theodore and Eleanor brought out the lemonade Alvin realized it was Father's day he went to his brother's "it's father's day weres the gift for Dave?, Theodore looked at the calendar oh wow your right , they called Simon downstairs  
Simon tripped "ow what?" Theodore looked at Simon it's father's day were is Dave's gift, Simon looked it's in our room, we will give it to him when we go home , Alvin wiped the sweat off his forehead "Phew" he went back and sat by Brittany wrapping his arm around her still shirtless , Brittany kissed Alvin passionately , Alvin kissed back , Dave came downstairs "ALVINNNN" Alvin looked " she kissed me first " Dave crossed his arms do that when you guys are alone not in front of everyone , I just grounded Simon, because he just finished Alvin laughed . Theodore and Eleanor was watching a movie, Dave stretched "come on boys lets go home "Alvin and the boys followed Dave and went in their cars and drove home behind Dave. They arrived home and said happy Father's day and hugged him as Alvin went upstairs and got Dave's gift from under his bed. And went back downstairs "It's from us 3 "Dave smiled and opened it, "thank you boys "he hugged them and put on his new watch. Alvin took a shower

Simon went upstairs since he was grounded. Theodore made Dave dinner Alvin finished his shower dried off and put his clothes on and sat in his room playing his Atari. Simon was reading his book  
Theodore was baking in the kitchen.

Dave smiled but was still worried about Ms Miller, he sighed Alvin went downstairs "Dave what's wrong?" Dave looked Oh Alvin I thought you were asleep, Alvin looked at Dave, he sighed " Alvin it's nothing "Alvin looked at him 'You sure I know your worried about Ms Miller " Dave gotten up "I am But we will plan a trip this summer " Alvin nodded 'Okay Dave I'm going to go check on the girls , Dave looked at him "No Funny Business " Alvin looked at Dave I'm highly offended Dave See you later , he skateboarded down the street and made the left, he heard a noise in the back yard and he seen ms miller crying , Alvin was thinking should he go up to her or ask Brittany , he took a deep breath and walked to ms miller " what's wrong Ms Miller?"

Ms Miller looked "o-h Alvin Brittany is in her room, Alvin sighed and sat by ms miller "what is wrong?" Ms Miller sighed "I have probably up to next year on earth and I don't want to die, But I became ill somehow, Alvin placed his hand on her shoulder, "don't think about it Ms Miller "Britt and I will spend the day with you and I'll see if Theodore and ellie will want to join us okay ?" Ms Miller looked at him "what happened to trouble maker Seville , Alvin chuckled I do have a heart Ms Miller "now go inside and rest " ms miller smiled and went inside , Brittany Alvin is outside , Brittany went downstairs " hey Alvy is everything okay?" Alvin grabbed her and kissed her with passion " yes Britt we will be taking Ms miller out tomorrow okay ask Eleanor if she will join us " Brittany smiled okay but what will we do tomorrow ?" Alvin smiled I'll plan it no worries I came to check on you guys how you liking your guys new house , Brittany smiled "it's bigger " Alvin smiled that's good I'll come get you guys at 12 tomorrow " Brittany nodded okay goodnight Alvy she kissed his goodnight and went inside . Alvin skateboarded back home before it started to rain. He got in and went upstairs and opened Simon's door "wow Simon you couldn't resist can you?" Simon glared "shut up Alvin You're not Mr Innocent , Alvin chuckled true But at least I have respect , and you always say I'm irresponsible now who's mr trouble , Simon looked and got up and walked up to him " just leave me alone I'm not in the mood " Alvin laughed ha-ha what will you do to me ? Your 5 mins younger than me just because your taller, I can knock you down, Simon pushed Alvin.

Alvin glared "stick it up buster he went after him, the brothers were both fighting Dave was asleep, Theodore ran upstairs "stop it you two and pushed them both apart. Alvin glared "Theo let go

"Simon is asking for it "

Simon glared yea right. Theodore gotten angry and pushed them both down "STOP!" Alvin looked "when did you get strong?" Theodore crossed his arms "I grew up now why you two fighting "Simon glared Alvin started on me. Alvin glared you deserve it you're the one who pushed me Theodore sighed Alvin come downstairs so no more fights happen , Alvin scared Simon smirking and left the room and went downstairs "hey Theo want to come with me Britt and ellie tomorrow we are taking ms miller out tomorrow , Theo smiled 'okay Alvin " he finished baking cupcakes . Alvin had one "very good Theo, we are going at 12 okay make sure your up

"He walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs and closed his bedroom door laid in bed. And fell asleep the time passed it was the next day Theodore woke up to the sound of his phone it was Eleanor on the other end "Theo answered in tired voice "hello" Eleanor responded good morning teddy how you sleep? Theodore yawned "good and yourself ellie?" she spoke "I slept great what time does Britt me and ms miller have to be ready?' Theodore told her 12 Eleanor smiled on the end "okay Theo see you later "Theodore went back asleep, Alvin was asleep Simon was in his room reading a book he was up early as always, Alvin was snoring as time passed, it was now 11 am Alvin gotten up so did Theodore

they took quick showers and got dressed ate something fast, brushed their teeth, and left the house.

And went to pick up ms miller Brittany and Eleanor, Alvin was driving his car, and beeped

Ms Miller Brittany and Eleanor went out to the car Alvin drove them downtown California

It was hot to Alvin played music Brittany was looking out the window as Alvin drove Theodore and ellie were watching a movie in the back , Ms Miller was relaxing as Alvin drove "were are we going Alvin?" Alvin smiled in his mirror "you'll find out it will be greatest day today" Brittany was watching the clouds as her auburn hair flown in the wind her ice blue eyes glistened in the sunlight, she sighed a bit Alvin was focusing driving but he has notice Brittany don't look that excited he said to his self "I wonder what's wrong with her? "He made a left turn and they arrived at a waterfall and a huge mall. The girls looked "whoa "Alvin got out of the car along with Theodore. They walked in the mall, then we will go to the beach board walk which is not far from here. Ms Miller smiled "I'll give you gas money for doing this for me "Alvin smiles "No need ms Miller lets brows" he walked with Brittany's hand holding hers, Theodore held Eleanor's as they walked Ms miller was browsing, when she seen clothes on sale and went in Alvin looked at Brittany pulled her on the side "Britt what is wrong with you?"

Brittany looked at Alvin "We will be with Ms Miller after Christmas It will be hard, she teared.

Alvin held her close. Ms Miller was browsing, Eleanor was looking at the clothes while she had a lot on her mind lately, Theodore noticed and held her as they walked around. back at the Seville's and Miller's Simon was in his room reading thinking , Jeanette was in her room looking out the window as a tear fell from her eye, she looked at the calendar she sighed as she drifted off to sleep , Alvin calmed Brittany down and decided to buy her what she wants .

Eleanor was calmed now and she and Theodore had a smoothie they decided to share, Ms Miller went all out she bought a lot of clothes and shoes and hats. Dave was home he was working on his music for the boys, and sighed a bit, Simon went downstairs "Dave what's wrong?" Dave looked "nothing Simon "

Simon looked at Dave's expression and sighed "You sure Dave?" Dave looked at him "yes Simon "he finished 2 songs in one evening , Alvin took them to the beach to watch the sunset , Ms miller smiled along with Brittany and Eleanor, Alvin smiled and stretched .he looked at the time and they headed back to Alvin's car , they went in Alvin started to drive home .

Brittany yawned Eleanor yawned laid her head on Theodore's shoulder, Theodore held her and yawned 

Brittany watched the stars, Ms Miller smiled and yawned she fell asleep in the back seat Alvin continued driving , back home Dave was asleep in his bed after dinner , Simon was listening to music Jeanette was home reading her book as she yawned and fell asleep an 1 hour later , Alvin and the others finally dropped Ms miller and the girls home , and drove home and parked Alvin stretched and unlock the door everyone was asleep Alvin and Theodore snuck up to their rooms and went to sleep .

To be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Vacation

Chapt 2: 4th of July

It was 4th Of July Alvin woken up and stretched Brittany woke up at home and went to Ms Miller's Room to check up on her, she seen Ms Miller was shivering so Brittany covered her and walked downstairs and went to look at the weather she sighed it was a beautiful day she was still worried about ms miller though, back at The Seville's house

Simon woken up an hour after Alvin he looked at the calendar it was Independence day , Simon got out of bed and stretched he seen Alvin was up which is unusual for him , he walked to him "Alvin You okay?"

Alvin looked at Simon" I'm fine Si Just thinking is all, and you're up late he chuckled.

Simon looked at him "and you're up early you sure you're okay?" Alvin looked at him "yes anyways I'm going with Brittany to buy fireworks for tonight we will be back at 6:30 okay tell Dave " Alvin left the house and drove to pick up Brittany , he beeped the horn . Brittany told Jeanette to tell ms miller she will be back at 6:30 with Alvin she walked out went in the car and they drove off. Eleanor looked at Jeanette "are they ok?" Jeanette shrugged "I'm not sure "they both went to finish their chores, Alvin and Brittany arrived at The TNT store and walked in showing their ids and looked for the right fireworks the most exciting ones.

They were looking and picking them and putting them in the cart. Alvin grabbed 3 more packets and went in line to pay. They waited in line

Brittany was drinking water and sighed thinking and wondering is it really the last year she will have ms miller in her life, she waited outside for Alvin. She looked up at the sky Alvin came out with the fireworks with an associate he helped him put them in his trunk.

After they were done Brittany went in the car along with Alvin and they drove home. Eleanor walked to the Seville's with ms miller and Jeanette they knocked. Theodore answered the door "Hi Ellie, hey Jean Hi ms miller how you feeling, ms miller smiled "I'm fine Theo they walked in and sat down, Dave smiled "hello girls and ms miller "they smiled Alvin and Brittany shown up Alvin parked and unlock the door, Brittany sat down "How you feeling Miss Miller?" Ms Miller smiled "I'm feeling okay Dear "

Brittany smiled "That's good " Jeanette was drinking tea , while Simon was helping Alvin unload the fireworks out of Alvin's car trunk , Theodore looked as he was helping Eleanor barbeque

Brittany was drinking water , Dave was sitting by Miss Miller they were talking Alvin started to light up one of the fireworks as it was dark now , their neighbors were lighting there's already , Brittany was watching , Theodore and Eleanor was putting the food out . Simon and Jeanette was eating Miss Miller and Dave was drinking cappuccino. Alvin was shooting the fireworks, Brittany's ice blue eyes glistened in the fireworks sparkles, and Alvin looked and smiled and continued shooting them, Simon and Jeanette was watching Alvin shooting them up, Theodore and Eleanor was eating watching Alvin shooting them up smiling. Dave and Miss Miller watched them "be careful Alvin"

Alvin looked "I'm 16 now Dave I'll be fine "Dave looked "your never careful Alvin"

"Brittany giggled watching Alvin shoot them up, Theodore continued barbequing the food so everyone can have. Eleanor was making juice for everyone, Alvin continued shooting the fireworks up. Brittany continued watching Alvin continued shooting them up. The night went on Miss Miller took pictures of everyone, and Dave took pictures with them as well, they were having a great time as the sky lit up with fireworks from other neighborhoods and such were in the sky, with loud booms and colors . They smiled as the night was ending. Alvin finished off with the finale of his fireworks as they shot up spelling We Are Proud to Be an American in red white and blue everyone smiled as it was now 10 pm at night and miss miller yawned , Dave yawned the girls yawned the boys yawned , as they slept at the Seville's house for the night till the new day .


End file.
